1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for controlling printing process based on print job type and process cartridge type in an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system that prints checks in a unique font type called a magnetic ink character recognition (MICR) font that uses magnetic ink or a magnetic toner, and performs reading and sorting of the checks using an apparatus called an MICR reader-sorter is being widely used in Western and other countries.